Big Time Senior Prom
by DancingFanatic217
Summary: It's prom at the Palm Woods again. Everyone has dates, prom is in a fancy ballroom and everything is perfect. Nothing can ruin the night for the Big Time Rush boys...right?  SLASH!


**So Big Time Prom King was on and I just got this idea from it! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>It's prom once again for the teen residents of the Palm Woods. But this isn't just any prom, it's Senior Prom! The most important prom or dance for teenagers. Big Time Rush are no exception. The boys are all preparing and finding dates for the special night.<p>

So far, all three of the boys have dates...all except Carlos.

"Ok, I seriously need to find a date." Carlos sighed as he sat on the stool.

"Come on bro," Kendall commented as he was leaning against the counter eating cereal. "You're not even looking, you're just complaining."

"I am," Carlos whined. "Just who am I going to ask, I'm not going to ask the Jennifer's again. That's a nightmare I don't want to relive."

He shivered.

"You know there are other girls in the Palm Woods other than those three," Kendall pointed out. "Unless they aren't your type."

He winks at Carlos.

"Yeah...no dude," Carlos laughed. "Sorry, unlike some people, I don't roll that way."

He gave Kendall a knowing look.

"Just asking, you can never know." Kendall defended.

"Oh, I know you're disappointed that you won't be having the threesome with you, me, and James." Carlos joked.

"Sorry but I don't share." Kendall winked at Carlos once again.

"Whatever," Carlos rolled his eyes. "I'm going to join Logan at the pool."

Kendall smiled as Carlos left and put his bowl in the sink.

"What was that about?" Katie asked as she took Carlos' place.

"Just Carlos complaining about not having a date...again." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I can get him with the Jennifer's again!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think he wants to end prom with out him being killed this time."Kendall explained.

Katie pouted.

"So why did Carlos almost run me over as he left the apartment?" James asked, wrapping his arms around Kendall from behind.

"Prom frustration." Kendall simply answered.

"Alright, I better cheer him up." James kissed his cheek and left.

"Ok seriously," Katie started. "You guys are-"

"Wait." Kendall interrupted.

"Hey have you guys seen my-" James started entering the apartment again.

Kendall just held up his wallet.

"What would I do without you." James commented.

"I honestly have no idea." Kendall said.

"Well thanks." James kissed him on the lips and left again.

Kendall just stood there smiling.

"Will you stop smiling, it's creeping me out." Katie said, breaking Kendall from his trance.

"Oh sorry just spaced out." Kendall admitted.

"Just admit it bro." Katie blurted.

"Admit what?" Kendall asked confused.

"That you're in loovvee." Katie emphasized on the 'love.'

"Love?" Kendall asked sarcastically. "Katie, we've only been dating for four months."

"So, you can still be in love. All you have to do is say it." Katie said like it wasn't a big deal.

"It's not that simple Katie," Kendall explained. "It took us nearly a week to even kiss. We aren't ready for that word yet."

"Whatever you say dude." Katie left after those words.

"She just doesn't get it."

* * *

><p>"Is it me, or does everyone have a date besides me." Carlos said collapsing into a lounge chair.<p>

It even seems true. Everyone by the pool is snuggling up to their prom date and holding hands.

"Logan, are you-" He didn't finish his statement when he saw Logan too busy making out with his own prom date, Camille, to listen.

Carlos just sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Whats wrong buddy?" James said walking over to his friend.

"I'm going to be single forever!" Carlos dramatized not looking up from his hands.

"No you're not Los." James comforted.

"Yes I am, everyone is taken." Carlos whined again still not looking up.

"No, you're just not looking hard enough right Logan?" James asked Logan, but he is still to preoccupied with making out with Camille

"Logan!" James screamed to get his attention.

"What, whats going on man?" Logan asked, breath stricken from making out with his prom date.

"I was just telling Carlos that there are plenty of dates to choose from." James responded.

"Oh yeah Carlos, don't lose hope. There are plenty of girls." Logan quickly agreed about to return to his previous activities.

"Good," James said interrupting them. "Because I nominate you to help him find one."

"What no-" Logan said about to object.

"Well I see you have a lot of work to do, peace." With that James left along with Camille.

"Since I have no choice," Logan sighed. "Lets find you a date Carlitos."

* * *

><p>James entered to apartment to find Kendall at the counter washing the dishes.<p>

_'Probably a favor for his mom' _James smiled at that thought. Such a Mama's boy Kendall is.

James scared him by running over to Kendall and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You know if only you were wearing an apron, and only an apron, you would have fulfilled one of my fantasies." James joked.

"Shut up." Kendall said embarrassed.

"You know there is a rumor going around the Palm Woods." James whispered into Kendall's ear.

"Oh really," Kendall asked not interested at all. "Then please enlighten on this times gossip."

James turned Kendall around, still keeping his arms around his partners waist.

"The rumor is that we might be crowned prom king and king." James said smiling.

"Huh now that is something I, not only will love to see happening, but something I will only want to share with you." Kendall said placing his arms around James' neck.

"Prom king and king, James Diamond and Kendall Knight." James tried out. "I like the sound of that."

"Well shall we persuade our fellow voters?" Kendall asked already knowing the answers.

"I see nothing better worth of my time." James answered followed by a quick kiss.

The lovers went down to the lobby with their intentions set. Once they entered, their mood is instantly deflated. Sitting on one of the couches is, none other than, Jo Taylor. She recently returned from filming for a quick vacation. Ever since though, she's constantly been trying to get Kendall back. She's trying everything, flirting, seducing, trickery, even just talking. It's been getting annoying, so now the boys just avoid her at all costs.

When they saw her, they automatically groaned. That groan though, caught Jo's attention right away.

"Hey guys!" Jo waved at them.

"Hey Jo." James and Kendall said unenthusiastically.

Unfortunately for them, she gets up to and walks over to them.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Oh you know, stuff." Kendall responded vaguely.

"Hey Kendall, do you think we can talk?" Jo asked. "In private."

James looks at Kendall who just gives him a look.

"You know I think I'm going to help Carlos after all." James said walking away but only around the elevators to spy.

Jo and Kendall walk to the couches and sit down.

"So prom is near." Jo started.

"Yeah it is..." Kendall agreed.

"We should, you know, go together." She suggested.

"Jo, you know that isn't going to happen," He denied. "I'm with James 100% and he is my prom date."

"But come on," She said being persistent and grabbing Kendall's arm. "We would be the cutest couple there and win prom king and queen."

"No Jo," Kendall exclaimed standing up. "I'm going with James and we're going to be crowned prom king and king."

"Come on Kendall," Jo insisted. "Be real. Do you really think that anyone is going to vote for a gay couple?"

Kendall just stood their shocked at what was just said.

"Yes, I do actually," Kendall hissed. "So you can take your pompous, bitchy, homophobic attitude and shove it up your ass cause I don't want to see it."

Kendall tries to walk away but is stopped by Jo's hand grabbing his bicep.

"Ok, I know that was wrong and I'm sorry," She tried. "But just think about it ok?"

Whatever Jo, I'm done with this." Kendall finished walking away.

He walks towards the elevators knowing that James is there.

"I know you were listening."Kendall commented.

James pokes his head from behind the wall, trying to look innocent.

"Well, now I can definitely say that you'll never stray." James defended.

"Did you even think that I would?" Kendall asked wrapping his arms around James' waist.

"No, but reassurance never hurts." James answered kissing Kendall on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Alright Carlos," Logan started. "Which one of these lucky girls are going to be your date?"<p>

Carlos and Logan are both in Palm Woods park hiding in a bush, scouting out potential dates.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Carlos asked. "To help figure it out for me."

"Carlos, you know you actually need to talk to a girl right?" Logan hesitantly asked.

"I know that, I just need help with a girl...willing to talk to me." Carlos answered.

Logan sighs, thinking all hope is lost. Until he spots a the perfect girl sitting on bench. She has black, straight, shoulder length hair with bangs straight across. She's a little pale and has chocolate brown eyes. From where Logan can see, she's about only 5'5 and a petite figure. She's also wearing dark wash jeans, peach shirt, white cardigan, and white flats. She seems to memorizing a script since she's looking at a thick packet.

"Hey dude," Logan nudges Carlos. "What about that girl?"

"She's cute, but how do I approach her?" Carlos asks nervous.

"Follow my lead." Logan said coming out of hiding.

They both walk towards the girl cautiously.

"Hello," Logan said getting her attention. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I just moved here a week ago." She said showing off her southern accent.

"Oh, where you from?" Logan asked.

"I"m from Texas." She answered.

"Oh really?" Logan said. "So am I, so what's your name Texas?"

"Carey Ryan." She giggled.

"Well Carey, that is a beautiful name," Logan sweet talked. "I'm Logan and my buddy here is Carlos."

"Nice to meet y'all." She said nicely.

"Oh well look at the time," Logan said looking at his phone. "It's time for a date with Camielle. Carey it was nice to meet you and I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about to my friend Carlos here."

Logan ran off after saying that.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say this is a set up." Carey said catching on.

"Yeah I'm sorry, Logan is just trying to be a good friend," Carlos apologized. "If you want I'll leave you alone."

"Wait no." She said grabbing his arm before he walked away. "We can still talk and get to know each other. Besides, you're pretty cute."

Carlos blushed and sat down next to her.

"So what part of Texas are you from?"

* * *

><p>The night is finally here. Prom night! All the boys and girls are trying to look their best to make the best impressions to their plus ones. The four boys of Big Time Rush are getting ready right now.<p>

"Kendall, shouldn't you or James be like getting ready with the girls or something since you're each others date?" Carlos asked innocently.

"We're not girls Carlos," Kendall explained. "All we're doing is putting on tuxes and fixing our hair."

"Alright, I guess." Carlos returned his attention to the bathroom mirror.

"So I hear you scored with the new girl." Kendall teased.

"I didn't score," He corrected. "She's just my prom date."

"So dude come on spill, what's her name?" Kendall pried.

"Her name is Carey and she's from Houston, Texas. She's here to be an actor." Carlos said.

"My little Carlos is all grown up," Kendall joked putting his hand on Carlos's shoulder. "Pretty soon your v-card will be swiped."

"Dude!" Carlos pushed him away.

"Sorry but it's true." Kendall put his hands up in defense.

"I know but can we not talk about me being the only virgin in the group." Carlos said upset.

"Hey man," Kendall comforted. "You never know, tonight could be the night."

'Maybe, but I still want it to be special you know." Carlos admitted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kendall agreed.

"Um, so this might be a little personal but...was your first time with James special?" Carlos asked shyly.

"Yeah, it was," Kendall admitted. "It was incredible actually. We both knew it was right and we trusted each other with something like this. it just felt right. It felt right because it was with someone I deeply care about and it turned out to be everything I expected and more. So whether you do it tonight or years from now, make sure it's with some that you care about because then is when it's worth it."

"Thanks dude." Carlos went to give Kendall hug who returned it.

"Uh I hate to interrupt this bromance," Logan interupted. "But the girls are here, and Kendall tell James to hurry up."

Both boys walk outside the bathroom and into the living room to find Camille and Carey waiting. Logan and Carlos go to their dates while Kendall knocks on his bedroom door.

"James, hurry up. If keep getting ready prom will be over by the time you're done!" Kendall yelled through the door.

"I'm coming jeez," James voice said. "It takes time to look this good."

Kendall steps away from the door and James walks out. When he does, Kendall gets starstuck. With James only in a tux and his perfectly styled, he looks beautiful to Kendall.

"You look amazing." Kendall said.

"Yeah, well you don't look too bad yourself." James leaned in to kiss him passionately.

Kendall kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Yo!" Logan called out. "You can suck face later."

The couple pulled apart breathlessly.

"Let's go to prom."

* * *

><p>Prom is at its peak and its everything what everyone imagined. There isn't any drama like last year, just food, dancing, and fun. It's also in a hotel ballroom that isn't in the Palm Woods but in another hotel.<p>

"Alright guys," Announced the hired DJ, they didn't Gustavo back for another. "Take your seats and we'll announce your prom royal couple of the night."

Everyone took their seats, anxiously waiting for the announcement.

"Your prom king is...Kendall Knight." The DJ announced.

Kendall smiled and went to get his crown, but after saying this,

"I'll see you up there." He whispered in James's ear and kissing his cheek.

Kendall sits on the thrown in the ballroom with his crown on his head.

"And his royal partner is...Jo Taylor!"

Everyone in the room is shocked, also believing James was going to win. Nonetheless, Jo walks up there with a smile on her face. She takes her seat next to Kendall with a crown on her head as well.

Kendall looks around the room to find James' face. He sends an apologetic look which James returned with a smile, but Kendall knew he is dying inside.

"Now you two," The DJ interrupted is thoughts. "Time for you guys to have your special dance."

Kendall hesitantly took Jo's hand and lead her to the dance floor. It's awkward for sure, especially since James is watching. The DJ invites all the couples to the floor to dance ev entually, but James still looks on.

"See Kendall," Jo spoke up doesn't this feel right.

"Actually no, this just feels weird." Kendall responded.

"Well how about I do this." Jo then forcibly kisses Kendall on the lips.

Kendall just stands there in shock. When he realizes whats going on, he quickly pushes her away.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kendall yelled.

He looks around to see if anyone saw (or just if a certain someone saw actually) and unfortunately he did. James looks at him with hurt and betrayal on his face. Before Kendall could say anything, James already ran out of the gym.

"James wait." Kendall said running after him, leaving Jo in the middle of the dance floor

"James, I said wait." Kendall said running after him as James ran out of the hotel.

"James!" Kendall tried one more time.

"What Kendall!" James yelled back. "What do you want to say. That you didn't mean to kiss her, that your lips just found your way to hers."

"No it wasn't like that." Kendall cried.

"Oh right you were only caught up in the moment." James said.

"No it wasn't that either, just let me explain." Kendall pleaded ripping the crown off his head and throwing on the floor.

"Fine go ahead." James allowed.

"We were dancing, she asked if this felt right, I said no, then she said this will change your mind and kissed me. I swear James. I didn't kiss her." Kendall explained.

"But you didn't pull away until you realized I was there." James said.

"I was in shock, but then I realized what was happening and pushed her away. Please believe me James." Kendall said.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything though, she's your ex Kendall. I know you still have feelings for her." James said sadly.

"That isn't true James," Kendall said putting his hands on James' arms. "I only have feelings for you. She means nothing but a nuisance to me."

"How do I know your not lying." James said pushing Kendall off of him and walking away again.

"Because I love you James." Kendall admitted for the first time.

James froze in his steps. He slowly turns around facing Kendall once again.

"What did you just said?" James asked.

"I said that I love you James, I have for a long time." Kendall said again walking toward James.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Of course that's why I said it." Kendall said wrapping his arms around James' neck.

"Good, because I love you too Kendall." James kissed Kendall on the lips.

Kendall returned it feeling the love radiating off of James and vice-versa. They felt the fireworks and time stopped for them. THe pulled away when air became necessary.

"Was that enough proof?" Kendall jokingly asked.

"What do you think." James joked back quickly kissing him again.

"Shall we go to back to prom?" Kendall asked.

"Definitely, I'm not letting that bitch ruin my night." James said.

"Let's go." Kendall leading the way.

"Wait, your crown," James pointed out picking up the crown. "You deserve it, even if I'm not your king."

He put the crown back on Kendall's head.

"Come on." Kendall said laughing pulling James back into the ballroom.

The two lovers spent the rest of their night dancing and just being together. The best part of the night, was when they rented a room for the night and made love the entire time. Muttering those three words the entire time.

"I love you Kendall." James kissed him one more time for the night.

"I love you too James."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I was having such bad writers block and over worked with school! Hopefully I'll have a new story soon! Keep your eyes out!<strong>

**Review! =)**


End file.
